


Let Me Hear You Say I Will

by babyitsbeautiful



Series: Photo Bomb Proposal [1]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: Arya proposes to gendry, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Photo Bomb Proposal, idea from a tumblr post - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyitsbeautiful/pseuds/babyitsbeautiful
Summary: Sansa picks up the box to inspect it carefully, “It’s beautiful Ar. When are you going to ask him?”Arya smiles again, the one she has when she gets an idea in her head that no one can talk her out of if they tried, “A year from now.”In which Arya Stark spends a year photo bombing her boyfriend with an engagement ring."I Will" by Holly Palmer





	Let Me Hear You Say I Will

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from a tumblr post that was super adorable so I just knew I had to write Gendrya into it. 
> 
> Shoutout to @whatmakesmebleed for helping and a Happy Early Birthday!! ♥

Arya smiles radiantly with a certain mischievous twinkle in her eyes when she walked into the café to meet with Sansa after sending her a rather cryptic text message just minutes prior.

Sansa looks at her sister while shaking her head, “Oh no, I know that look. Whatever you’re up to, I don’t want any part of it, not after last time.”

Arya laughs while sitting down at their favorite spot by the window, “Relax, Sans. This is much better, and in no way illegal. I learned my lesson to not drag you into my schemes anymore.”

Sansa sighs in defeat while sipping her latte, “Okay, what is it?”

Arya pulls a small velvet black box out of her bag and sets in down on the table in front of Sansa.

Sansa eyes go wide and then narrow, “You know I love you sis, but let’s save the weird family shit for the Lannisters, yeah?”

Arya smacks her arm playfully before opening the box to reveal a men’s silver wedding band.

“It’s for Gendry. I want to have it engraved but I can figure that part out later of what it should say. What do you think?”

Sansa picks up the box to inspect it carefully, “It’s beautiful Ar. When are you going to ask him?”

Arya smiles again, the one she has when she gets an idea in her head that no one can talk her out of if they tried, “A year from now.”

Sansa almost chokes on her drink, “I’m sorry, did you just say a year? Why that long?”

“Okay well it might not be a year exactly. I’m going to put the ring in a picture of the two of us every day without him knowing and see how long it takes him to figure out what I’m doing. I’m betting a year tops, and if it doesn’t happen by then, that will be my deadline.”

Sansa laughs, clearly amused with her sister’s antics, “That’s brilliant Arya. Okay, what do you need from me?”

Arya relaxes back into her chair, “Nothing right now, I’m sure I’ll need fresh ways to make each picture more creative after a while and your help with the distractions, but I really wanted you to know before I started. And of course, he won’t know until I play the slideshow at the wedding. Oh Sans, it’s going to be perfect!”

She waves her arms in the air in excitement while Sansa asks, “How are you so sure he’s going to say yes?”

She gives her sister a look that says she hopes that was a rhetorical question while rolling her eyes.

Sansa holds her hands up defensively, “Of course, he’ll say yes. Why did I even ask?”

They both laugh, enjoying their drinks and the time spent together.

***

Day 1

Arya sits down on the small computer desk she shares with Gendry in their apartment and hits record on the screen of her laptop. After spending a few minutes recording a video of herself explain her proposal plan and what she’s about to attempt to do, she ends the video and closes the laptop with a soft thump. Just in time for her soon to be fiancée to walk in the door and surprise her with their favorite takeout from down the street.

She rushes over to the door to help him with the bags of food, “That smells amazing.”

He smiles while giving her one of the bags to loosen the load his arms are carrying, “I got all your favorites.”

“You’re the best.” She says while standing on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on his stubbled cheek.

_Here’s your chance Arya, don’t fuck this up_, she thinks to herself while pulling out her phone and opening the camera app.

Gendry’s back is to her as he takes the food containers out the bag and sets them gingerly on the counter top next to the stove, so she flips the camera on her iPhone to selfie mode while holding the tiny open black box in her free hand by her face, using her thumb to snap the perfect first picture of her proposal photo bomb plan.

The ring is clear as day and explains exactly the way it’s supposed to go, after all a picture is worth a thousand words, right? With Gendry occupied behind her, she smiles brightly into the camera while holding the ring up for a perfect first view.

After snapping the picture, she quickly pockets the ring and her phone before he can turn around and catch her on the first freaking day.

Luckily, she had her phone on vibrate already so he didn’t hear the distinct sound of his picture being taken. _I’m going to have to definitely remember that for the future_, she thinks in her head as she sits down at the table ready to eat.

***

Day 8

They’re taking a walk along the pier in Storm’s End before making their way to the small carnival set up on the other side.

Arya pulls the ring out of her pocket, minus the box this time, and holds it close to her chest, still plain as day and she flips the phone to selfie mode once more.

Gendry is a few paces in front of her, so she turns around and yells after him, “Hey stupid, smile for the camera!”

Gendry clad in his sunglasses and white t-shirt, hair a little ruffled from the breeze, turns at the sound of her voice and gives her the biggest smile his face can manage, unknowing of Arya’s continuous ring bombing every picture.

She snaps the photo quickly and then manages to get the ring back in her pocket before Gendry walks up from behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

“Do you wanna make-out at the top of the Ferris wheel?”

She smiles as he kisses the crook of her neck, “Absolutely.”

She can’t wait until the day they say I do.

***

Day 9

Sansa looks up from her place on her couch as her sister opens her apartment door without warning, “Sans, I know what I want to put on the ring! It’s going to say ‘stupid,’ well because he is and it’s too easy to fool him. I don’t know how I’m going to keep it up for a whole year, it’s so funny.” She laughs as she walks into her sister’s living room and then stops dead in her tracks when she sees Jon sitting on the couch as well.

“Ah, shit.”

Jon looks at her curiously, “What ring?”

Sansa gives her a ‘you’ve done it now’ look whilst shaking her head in amusement.

“Fuck, Jon. What are you doing here?” She says as she sits down on the chair opposite the couch.

“Don’t ignore my question, Arya. What the bloody hell are you on about?”

Arya sighs and leans back into the chair, “Ugh, you’re like the worst secret keeper ever.”

She leans up and points a sturdy finger in his direction, “You have to promise you won’t say a word!”

He agrees, and Arya informs her brother of her plan to propose to Gendry while showing them the pictures she’s managed to collect in the past week.

Jon speaks up, asking a question Arya hasn’t exactly thought through, “So I get the picture and slideshow thing, but how are you going to actually ask? With a picture? The last picture, but he doesn’t _know_ it’s the last picture?”

Sansa and Arya exchange looks before Arya says, “I don’t honestly know. I was so excited about the year long photo bomb plan, that I haven’t thought about that yet.”

Sansa smiles at her sister, “Well at least you have a year to think about it.”

***

Day 23

She’s had no problems so far coming up with cute and unique ways to take her pictures and it’s thrilling her more than she thought it would. The thrill of threatening to get caught at any moment while she’s acting out her plan is overwhelming her with excitement.

Gendry is in the kitchen cooking some pot roast and he’s assigned Arya with the task of helping him chop vegetables, him at the counter and her at the dining room table. While his focus is on the task at hand, eyes occupied solely on the cutting board in front of him, Arya balances the silver ring on the tip of the knife in her hand while her phone is open to snapchat. She quickly takes a picture of Gendry standing in the kitchen with the ring and knife in the forefront of the picture. She pockets the ring back before typing out a caption of ‘You’re mine’ on the photo, and then hits the save button before trashing it so she doesn’t accidentally post it and lets more people figure out what she’s been up too.

So far, it’s only Jon and Sansa who knows, but she knows as time goes on, more of her family and friends are bound to be aware of her scheme before the deadline is up.

***

Day 58

She manages to get a cute one of him that morning as he sleeps. And she wanted nothing more than to wake him up and look into those beautiful blue eyes and ask him then and there.

She is starting to like that idea more and more when she and Gendry go over to the Stark estate later that night for dinner and immediately senses the snickers and stares from her two youngest siblings.

Sansa looks amused and Jon looks guilty as fuck.

She leaves Gendry with her parents and Robb while she drags Sansa, Jon, Bran and Rickon upstairs into Arya’s childhood bedroom.

The boys sit on the edge of her bed as Arya and Sansa remain standing, “Spill!” She says to all three of them, but they know it’s more for Jon than anyone else in the room.

Jon looks at his youngest sister sheepishly, guilt written all over his expression, “I kind of accidentally told them.”

Arya folds her arms over her chest, “How much?”

Jon winces like he’s preparing for a physical attack from the tiny she-wolf, “All of it.”

“What the _fuck_ Jon!”

“I’m sorry Arya, it just kinda slipped out and you know how good they are at making me spill the rest of the story.”

She watches, somewhat amused, as Bran and Rickon high five each other with Jon in the middle between them with his head buried in his hands.

“Oh, come on Ar, we can help!”

Her youngest brother looks so happy it’s hard to blame them for finding out, she knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Bran looks at his sister with the same idea forming look Arya gets, “Have you taken your picture yet today?”

She sighs, “Yes, this morning.”

Rickon laughs, still busting with excitement, “That’s okay. We’ll help you do one tonight that you can use for tomorrow.”

Sansa looks at the boys, “What did you guys have in mind?”

Later that night after their family dinner, Ned and Catelyn retired to the living room leaving the Stark siblings and Gendry to clean up.

With a stack of plates in hand, she walks to the kitchen as Rickon passes, she slips the ring into his hand easily.

She walks up to Bran who is stacking dishes on the counter ready to be put in the dishwasher, “What are you guys gonna do?”

Bran smiles, “Just wait for my signal, okay?”

She agrees and they make their way back into the dining room with Rickon, Gendry, Jon, Robb and Sansa.

She watches as Bran meets Rickon on the other side of the room, whispering to him animatedly before giving Arya a thumbs up in indication that they’re ready to commence.

Arya pulls out her phone and motions for Gendry to stand beside her three oldest siblings so she can take a picture.

As she sets up the camera, she notices Bran and Rickon in the background of the frame. Bran is on a bended knee in front of the youngest Stark holding the ring up to him with a smile. Rickon is standing there making the most dramatic face as possible while draping a hand over his heart and the other across his forehead like he’s about to faint.

Arya laughs loudly as she snaps the picture, watching from the corner of her eye, her brothers regain their composure quickly as if nothing happened. Gendry and Robb are the only ones to give her confused looks while Jon and Sansa try their best not to laugh with her.

Arya makes her way over to Gendry, “What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing, Jon just had his signature cow lick again.”

Jon’s face falls as he flattens his hair down with his hands, oblivious to him being the butt of the joke she had to disguise as an excuse to her laughter.

***

Day 108

She holds the ring on her left ring finger up for the camera as he is looking down at his phone from his spot on the couch.

Day 142

She holds the box up for the camera in front of her face while they wait in line to pay for groceries, Gendry’s back to her as he pays the cashier. The woman next to her smiles, her expression giving away that she knows exactly what Arya is up too.

Day 189

With Gendry walking back to the car, she holds the ring up and snaps as quick picture before he’s close enough to make out what she has in her hand.

She’ll never know how she’s managed to make it six months without him catching on. He really is her stupid bull-headed best friend and she can’t wait for the next six months to come and go.

Day 233

With Gendry sleeping shirtless, she lays the ring on his chest on the small freckle she loves so much. Snap.

Day 291

Sansa manages to distract Gendry in the park with a game of frisbee to give Arya the opportunity of the day. As Gendry jumps in the air ready to catch the flying blue disc, she holds the ring up in its place as if it’s the ring he’s catching instead. Click.

Day 316

Arya manages to score a pair of tickets to their favorite band playing at the largest arena in Storm’s End that night and she knows it’ll be the best time for today’s picture. They make their way through the tight crowd on the floor in front of the stage looking for a good spot. As Gendry leaves for a few minutes to go to the bathroom and get them beer and snacks, Arya takes the chance to secure the help from the small group of fans around them.

The nearest people to their spot on the floor, about ten or so, listen as Arya quickly tells them the story of her photo bombing Gendry for the past year with the ring, she bought him and they all excitedly agree to participate for the pose.

Once the plan is in place, they wait for Gendry to return so they can enact it.

After their snacks and half their beers are gone, Arya hands her phone to the nice blonde woman who agreed earlier to take the picture.

“Kiss me. I want a picture.”

Gendry does as he’d told as he holds Arya in his arms around her waist and hers go to wrap around his neck, ring tightly between her fingers in her left hand waved in the air behind his head.

The older woman Arya gave her phone to, follows through with her instructions flawlessly, “You might have to hold it there for a second you two, I’m terrible with this new technology.”

They both laugh as Gendry closes his eyes and attaches his lips with Arya’s.

Once the small gathering sees that Gendry’s blind to the scene around him, they all bend down on one knee, elbows resting on top with their chins tucked under fists, smile at the kissing couple in adoration.

Arya kicks one of her legs in the air as her left hand holds the ring up for the camera. The photographer gets a perfect shot and then waves for the audience to rise from the floor. They go back to talking amongst themselves like before as she tells Arya and Gendry she’s done, and they can stop kissing now. Arya not wanting to let go, holds him a little tighter for a few seconds longer. She really can’t wait until the year is up and is getting a little annoyed and impatient, he hasn’t figured it out already.

***

Day 365

The year has come and gone slower than she would have liked it too and she hums in anticipation of finally getting the chance to ask him the big question.

They planned a movie and dinner date for later that night, and she’ll have the little black box with her, only this time, she won’t be taking a picture with her phone.

If she’s honest with herself, she’s determined to convince him to marry her tomorrow. She’s waited a year just to ask and she’ll be damned if she wastes another one planning a wedding. Although she knows her mom and Sansa won’t have that, she’ll have to come up with the quickest wedding planning scheme ever.

They have dinner first and then head on over to watch the movie they picked out earlier in the week, she snuck in a picture that day too while Gendry was busy looking at showtimes on his phone.

After the movie, Arya pulls Gendry into the old-time photo booth that had clearly not been used in a while, if only for teenagers to make out in.

“You know, if you just wanted to stick your tongue down my throat, we could just do that at home, and _more._” He says pulling her close while nuzzling his face into her neck causing goosebumps to form on her body and send a chill of pleasure down her spine.

“Shut up, stupid. We’ll have time for that later.”

Arya pulls the black box out of her jacket pocket holding it close to her side so Gendry can’t see just yet while she puts the money into the machine for their pictures. It didn’t go exactly as Arya had planned. No, this was so much better.

Picture #1: Arya and Gendry sit side by side while smiling into the camera.

Picture #2: They stick their tongues out while Arya holds up the box in her hand waiting for him to notice it.

Picture #3: Arya holding the now open box in her hand smiles at Gendry while his jaw drops to the floor staring at her hand.

Picture #4: Arya still holding her box, mouth now fully open in shock. Gendry smiling back at her with love while holding his own open box revealing a beautiful white gold diamond engagement ring.

Picture #5: Both boxes held up in full view for the camera, their lips are glued to each other like magnets.

After the last picture snaps, they jump out of the booth and both yell a very loud yes simultaneously.

Still laughing they hold each other tight, neither wanting to let go. Arya is the first to pull back as she smacks him on the shoulder, “I pulled mine out first though, so I get dibs on who proposed when we tell the story.”

“Whatever you say my lady,” He says pulling her in for a passionate, heart stopping kiss.

***

The next three months go by in a painfully slow manner, thanks to Sansa and Catelyn’s wedding planning. Gendry and Arya debate more than once on just eloping, but she hesitates each time reminding herself that it will ruin her plan of surprising Gendry at the wedding with her video and year long proposal plan.

The day finally arrives and goes off without a hitch, figuratively speaking, and Arya is bouncing up and down with excitement waiting for Davos to announce the bride and groom’s entrance to their reception under the white tent in the garden of the Stark estate in Winterfell.

Gendry laughs at his wife’s happy demeanor, “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

Arya smiles smugly, “I have a surprise for you.”

Once they hear their cue, they walk hand in hand into the tent as their guests stand and cheer for them excitedly.

They take their respective seats at the head table with the others in their wedding party.

Davos keeps the microphone in hand to let everyone know of the evening’s plans.

“Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Baratheon.” He says to the happy couple before turning back to the audience.

“Normally we start these things off the drinks and food and cake and all that good stuff, but the bride has prepared a little something special for her groom she would like to share before we get the party started.”

Arya squeezes Gendry hand under the table as he kisses her cheek softly.

Davos rolls out a flat screen TV from behind the other side of the tent for the guests to watch Arya’s video and picture slideshow.

He hits play as Arya faces comes on the television.

_Hello everyone. So, if all goes according to plan, this video should be playing right now at mine and Gendry’s wedding reception. Yay! _

_But if not, then to whoever is watching just know I am sipping my six pack on the beautiful sand happily and sending a big thank you to you all for helping me hide the body. _

_She laughs. _

_Kidding! Kinda, maybe… _

The crows erupts in laughter as Gendry’s head falls back in amusement at what his wife has done.

_Anyway, I wanted to explain the pictures your about to see come across this screen. _

_It wasn’t too long ago that I realized that I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life married to my best friend so I bought a ring and came up with a plan, although the ones closest to me like to refer to it as a scheme. Whatever. _

_I took these pictures in a fun way to capture the moments in our lives, simple moments that make me cherish my husband in every way possible. They show our life. The ups and the downs and every little thing in between. _

_If I happen to get caught, then this video will probably be played a lot sooner than I’m guessing. If not and he manages to be my stupid bull-headed best friend and_ not_ figure it out, then you should be watching this about a year from now. _

_I’m going to take one picture everyday for the next year with this ring but for obvious reasons, my slideshow is only going to show the highlights. Three hundred and sixty-five pictures are too much to sit through when all you want to do is drink. My goal is to have a wedding album of all pictures for you to look at during the reception so if that happens, then its somewhere, just go find it. _

_Gendry, thank you for putting up with my insanity all these years. I adore you more than you’ll ever know. I’m not exactly sure how these little stolen moments are going to go so my apologizes in advanced. I love you and I’m stopping this now because if I drag it out any longer, future me is going to be pissed for wasting her time when she could be shagging her new husband. _

_Enjoy! _

She blows kisses at the camera before turning it off and the slideshow starts. The first picture is the one she took not too long after she recorded the video. All her favorites play, the one of Sansa and Gendry at the park, him sleeping, him on his phone totally oblivious to her actions.

When the one of Bran and Rickon in the background comes on, the audience screams with excitement and laughter as Robb yells at Arya from his spot at the end of their table, “Was I the only one who didn’t know?”

Arya tears up as she sees Gendry’s eyes glaze over with his own. Pictures from pivotal and silly moments show across the screen. From Arya photo bombing a silly fight they had, to Arya photo bombing a not so silly fight they had, still confident enough to take the picture knowing whatever it is, they will undoubtedly work through it and come out stronger than ever. She records the times Gendry’s taken care of her while she was sick and vice versa.

The slideshow ends with the five-picture photo strip taken the night they both pulled out their rings for the camera.

As the screens fades into black, their guests stand and cheer and whistle while Gendry holds onto his wife tightly, hardly believing she’s real and this is their life together.

Davos holds the microphone to Gendry waiting for his response as the cheers die down and everyone takes their seats under the large tent.

“She’s something else, isn’t she?”

Davos stays by the TV as him and Gendry exchange silent looks of acknowledgment.

“I actually have a little surprise for you too Arya.”

He nods to Davos as the older man once again hits play, and a video starts. A shaky video of Gendry fumbling to hold his phone up to record himself.

_Hey guys! I have something special planned for Arya and I wanted to explain things a little. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Anyone who knows us tells me that, literally. She’s the better part of me and they don’t know how I got someone so out of my league. Thanks Theon._

_Anyway, I’m taking these pictures to show you how important she is to me and hopefully she doesn’t kill me when she sees this, and we can laugh about it later. _

_There’s going to be fifty-two total, one for each week until the day I propose. _

Another video plays of Gendry on a different day.

_Update on the proposal guys, she beat me to it! I love her so much. _

_There’s only going to be 26 photos because Arya wins, as usual. _

_I love you, Ar! I’m so glad you decided to put me out of my misery because I honestly couldn’t wait another day to make you mine forever. _

The video stops as more pictures fade in and out across the screen.

Gendry smiles brightly while holding up the engagement ring he gave to Arya that night in the photo booth.

She’s sleeping while Gendry smiles widely into the camera wearing a ‘Future Mr. She-Wolf’ t-shirt which earns a loud laugh from Arya sitting next to him. In other pictures she’s cleaning, on her phone, fuming at him in the background, looking like she’s threatening to do bodily harm, laughing and talking happily to her family members.

No one knew what Gendry was doing and he can’t believe Arya was doing the same to him, albeit a lot more frequently and with a little bit more creativity.

As the pictures fade out once more, the crowd once again stands and yells for the newlyweds.

Arya stands and hugs Gendry forcefully, tears now falling freely, from both love and laughter.

She takes the microphone from Gendry and faces her family and friends.

“Well that certainly was a happy surprise. But I had more, so I still win.” More laughter.

“I guess you can say we’re perfect for each other and it goes to show how much we really don’t pay attention to each other. I’m kidding of course, I love you so much Gendry. And past me was right, I’m getting impatient so let’s get this party started so I can go shag my husband!”

The song they picked out for their first dance as husband and wife starts playing as they make their way to the middle of the dance floor.

** _If you’re not afraid to love_ **

** _If you’re not afraid to give _ **

** _If you’re not afraid of us_ **

** _Let me hear you say I will _ **

They sway back and forth to the music, never taking their gaze away from the other. Gendry’s left hand is in Arya’s right holding it tightly, his left resting on her hip, keeping her close to him, she grazes the back of her left hand across his neck.

“I love you Mrs. Baratheon.”

“I love you too, Mr. Baratheon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be going back to working on Beautiful Dangerous now but I am more than willing to start a 'Day' collection of drabbles on some of the missing days either from Arya's bombs or Gendry's, I have tons of ideas for them so I think I'll do some separately so send me your prompts either by commenting on here or sending me a message on Tumblr. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
